


Familial Notice

by VeritasMori



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Brothers, Noxus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasMori/pseuds/VeritasMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A write-up of the Blood Brother's reactions upon realizing their parents were unfortunately deceased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Notice

Living at home without their parents being there was a strange thing indeed, given that the two kids were very much left on their own. Here in Noxus, there are no neighbors that will check up on you to make sure you’re doing alright, no nice old ladies that see to it you’re eating properly, and certainly no homes for kids like them. Most of that stuff was left to Darius despite his young age. It wasn’t like he could expect Draven, a few years even younger than he, to do that kind of thing. And he wouldn't want to have to expect it of him either, so Darius just resolved to try to take care of them as best he could while they lived alone. Things were better off that way.  
When the doorbell rang, it startled both of them. Darius wasn’t expecting company and, when he looked at Draven questioningly, his brother just shrugged. Wasn't for him either.   
Going to the door, Darius opened it to find a solemn soldier standing there waiting for him. He registered Draven walking up to the door as well, though the younger sibling stayed behind him for the most part, curiosity catching his attention enough to come but not enough to greet the stranger, leaving Darius to do it instead. “Hello?”  
The soldier merely nodded in response to the greeting before speaking up. “Hello, I’m here to speak with…” He glanced down to make sure the names were right. “Darius and Draven of 3001 Trevalon Lane. Is that you?” Darius nodded and the soldier went on. “We regret to inform you that both of your parents have been killed in combat two days prior in the war against Demacian forces. Their sacrifices were honorable and…” After that, neither of the kids quite registered what the soldier was saying, slipping into their respective numbness.   
Draven, young as he was, held onto the back of Darius’s shirt, quiet as a mouse while the soldier spoke, immediately shutting down all thought processes.   
The older brother fared better, though only fractionally. When the soldier finished speaking, he handed Darius something - a letter - and said something else. Darius stared at him as he turned to leave, closing the door slowly. He registered Draven letting go of his shirt and running off somewhere in the house and he let him go. For a seemingly endless amount of time afterward, Darius stood looking back and forth between the letter and the door. Whereas Draven thought of nothing immediately following the news, his mind was racing from one thing to the next.   
Their parents were both dead. The house they lived in now would soon be taken from them, he was pretty sure of it. They couldn’t stay here. They probably had… What, a few days before they would need to leave? The streets of Noxus were harsh, no place for two young kids. He’d seen plenty of them though, he just never thought that it would be them. Nobody would help them, just like nobody really helped all the kids he’d seen before. There wasn’t anywhere but the streets the two of them could go- they didn’t have any other family that would take them in. Strength above all, why should Noxians show kindness and pity to the weak?  
Turning, he looked over towards the stairway where he was pretty sure Draven had fled and silently swore to himself that he and his brother would not become like other orphans, quick to die to the harsh world they lived in.   
He didn’t know how he would manage it but he would find a way.   
He had to.   
Nobody else was going to.


End file.
